


Steve Rogers Is A Pensive Punk and Other Observations

by Ignisentis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snarky Supersoldiers, because it's fluffy, brief mentions of sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/pseuds/Ignisentis
Summary: “Did I water the houseplants this week? What if they're too thirsty? Can plants even get thirsty?”Bucky chokes back a laugh as he imagines Steve thinking about the emotional lives of plants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Задумчивый сопляк Стив Роджерс и прочие наблюдения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360681) by [fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018)



> This is for D on her birthday. She likes to show me pictures of Chris Evans looking pensive, and I like to come up with silly things that he's thinking about. Thus a wild fic was born.

Bucky closed his laptop and walked to the kitchen to refill his coffee, feeling pleased with himself. He'd spent the afternoon, and Tony Stark’s money, on Amazon again. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of the sheer amount of _stuff_ you could have with the click of a button and a couple days’ wait. Of particular interest today were the little LED finger lights he couldn't wait to use during team training. He was gonna fuck with Clint _so hard._

He didn't bother hiding the smile that split his face at that thought as he made his way to the living area, fresh coffee in hand. He sighed happily as the flavor of pumpkin spice washed over his tongue. Thank fuck Hydra hadn't sent him to assassinate whoever invented flavored coffee creamers. Even _they_ weren't so cruel.

It had started raining at some point during his Amazon binge, the water running down the giant wall of windows in the living area in little rivers. Steve loved to draw in this weather, said the noise of the rain was soothing. Bucky cast his eyes around the room to find him, ask him if he -- what the _fuck_ , Rogers?!

 

 

Steve was sprawled across the couch, right leg propped up, looking cozy in black sweats and a black t-shirt. His feet were bare, and he kept curling and uncurling his toes absentmindedly. His right arm was tucked up toward his head, his hand running back and forth over his newly shaved head. He'd had to cut his hair off after one of the bots in Tony’s lab had accidentally set it on fire. He said the short hair tickled, and he liked the feel of it against his skin. Bucky did, too. Score one for the pyro bot. Steve’s left hand is, absurdly, hovering over his chest, his thumb resting on his chin in the most ridiculous “thinking” pose Bucky has ever seen.

Seriously, what the _fuck,_ Rogers?!

Steve is just sort of...zoned out, staring at the rain-soaked windows as he slowly rubs his hand over his head and curls and uncurls his toes.

Bucky knows for a _fact_ that Steve had a mind-blowing orgasm not two hours ago when Bucky had taken a break from buying shit on Amazon and dropped to his knees, so what on God’s green _earth_ has Steve so goddamn...pensive?

 _“Did I water the houseplants this week? What if they're too thirsty? Can plants even_ get _thirsty?”_

Bucky chokes back a laugh as he imagines Steve thinking about the emotional lives of plants.

“ _Does it hurt grass to mow it?”_

_"What if sap is tree tears? Or tree blood? Oh, god, does eating syrup make me a vampire?”_

Bucky curses his traitor brain. It's getting harder to hold back the laughter. Blessedly, Steve is still blissfully unaware of Bucky’s presence.

“ _When I leave a hotel, I go out the inn.”_

_“If I open my pillow and toss it in the air, I throw up the down.”_

_“Would the tower burn down if I left the stove on while away on a mission? Or would Jarvis figure it out first?”_

_“Shit, is the stove on right now?”_

Bucky can't take it anymore and creeps up behind Steve and asks, “what’cha thinking about?” louder than is strictly necessary because…

Steve flinches so hard at the sound of Bucky’s voice that he falls off the couch and onto the floor, groaning when his arm cracks against the coffee table on the way down.

...Jackpot.

“Bucky, Jesus, you need to stop doing that.”

“No, I don't. It's way too fun. You're such an easy mark.”

“I'll show _you_ easy.”

“Ooh, yes, please.”

“Begging already, Buck? Now who’s easy?”

Bucky gasps. “Why, Steve Rogers, I do declare!”

Steve rolls his eyes and smiles, the little smirky one that always means trouble's brewing. Bucky has enough time to think “uh-oh” before Steve lunges, pulling at Bucky’s feet and knocking him to the floor. Steve starts kissing him, and Bucky decides to turn his brain off for a while. 

They're still on the floor, after, comfy pants back on but shirts who the fuck knows where. Steve is sitting with his back against the couch, legs akimbo, Bucky slotted in between them. Bucky likes the feel of Steve at his back, the warm weight of him a comfort. He scooches back even more, and Steve drapes his arm over Bucky’s shoulder and down his torso. Bucky grabs his hand and twines their fingers together. The sound of the rain on the glass is wonderful. He sees why Steve likes it so much.

“Hey,” Bucky says after a while. “What were you thinking about?”

“What?”

“Earlier. You know, when you were laying on the couch and looking all capital “p” Pensive. What were you thinking about?”

Steve's silent.

“Steve?”

“Promise not to laugh at me.”

“That's a great way to guarantee I'm going to laugh at you.”

Steve uses his free hand to pinch Bucky’s side.

“Ow! You menace!” Bucky says without any real heat behind it.

“Now I'm definitely not telling you.”

“I'll do that thing with my tongue that you like.”

“You'll do that thing with your tongue anyway.”

Shit, he's right. “Shit, you're right.”

Steve snorts.

“Just...tell me anyway? I won't laugh. Probably. Maybe. Okay, I will make an effort not to laugh.”

“So reassuring, Buck. Your sincerity astounds me.”

“Please?”

“Damn it, you know I can't say no to you.”

“I know.”

“And you're using it against me anyway?”

“I'm using it against you anyway. Fess up.”

Steve kisses the top of Bucky’s head. “All right, since you insist. I was thinking about butterflies.”

Silence.

“Butterflies,” Bucky says slowly, lets the word sink into his brain. “That's...um. Why...were you thinking about butterflies, of all things?”

“Well, I was watching this documentary --”

“Oh, here we go.”

“ -- shut up. Anyway, I was watching this documentary, and --”

“I rue the day I added BBC documentaries to your Netflix queue.”

Steve gasps. “David Attenborough is a goddamn delight, and I will not sit here and let you sass him!”

“Okay, point. David Attenborough is, in fact, a goddamn delight.”

“Damn straight.”

“Okay, get back to the butterflies.”

“Technically, I was thinking about caterpillars. Do you know how they turn into butterflies?”

Bucky scoffs. “Yeah, everyone knows that. They build a chrysalis and turn from a caterpillar into a butterfly.”

“Yeah, but do you know _how_ they go from one to the other? Like what goes on inside the chrysalis?”

“Uh…” Now that he actually thinks about it, Bucky realizes he doesn't. “Huh. I don't.”

“The caterpillar digests itself and turns into goo.”

“What.”

“Yeah. And these tiny bundles of cells survive the self-digestion, and those cells use the caterpillar goo to multiply and grow into the parts of a butterfly.”

“What the fuck?”

“Yeah.”

“The caterpillar liquifies? And then somehow puts itself back together and turns into a butterfly?”

“Yeah.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah.”

They sit in silence on the floor for a little while until Steve says, “want to lay on the couch with me and stare at the rain out the window?”

“God, yes.”

***************************

Sam lets himself into Steve and Bucky’s suite, muttering to himself about damn supersoldiers never answering their phones.

“Steve? Bucky?” He calls out. “You two decent?” He's seen enough pasty white ass for one lifetime, thank you very much. “I swear to god, you two better be decent or I'm gonna--”

He freezes when he sees them snuggled up on the couch, Bucky leaning back against Steve’s bare chest. Aw, man, there's nipples out.

“Guys, shirts, please?”

They don't move. They don't even acknowledge his presence. They just...sit there staring out the windows looking all...well, they look pensive, he supposes. Pensive as fuck.

“Guys? Hey, Yoo-hoo, guys?” He tries snapping his fingers. That finally gets their attention.

“Oh, hey, Sam. When did you get here?” Steve asks.

“Uh --”

“Never mind that!” Bucky butts in. “Do you know about butterflies?”

“Uh --”

“Technically caterpillars,” Steve adds.

“What?!”

“Sam. Sam. Sam. Have I got news for you.” Bucky says.

*********************************

Natasha lets herself into Steve and Bucky’s suite, muttering to herself about three stupid men not answering their stupid cellphones.

 


End file.
